Squid Marley
"After all... I'm just a squid, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love me...” Disadvantages: “Trolling the Docks” (Perveted) – “I loves me some seafood, but I'm not a fan of fish” Squid Marley or Squi for short, has always had a fondness for sailors, marines, and the occasional pretty boy pirate. He has a whose who list of his favorites, locked away in a tiny coral-bound book that he keeps with him at all times; his list is always fluctuating, as is his taste in men, and so he has a tendency to keep “mementos” or notes and photos of his current crush – rumor even has it that he has “compromising imagery” of Don Flamenco. Squi is a shameless flirt and will hit on a hobo if given the chance, however he views himself as a hopeless romantic. “I'm the sensitive type...” (Low Pain Threshold) – Squi was known for ability to “take a licking and keep on ticking” during his time on fishman island. He is an avid student of mermen grappling and is a big fan or aquatic kung-fu. Unfortunately, Squi is a fish out of water, and since his time on land he has noticed that he can't handle a pin prick yet alone his pastime of tussling. Therefore, he has dedicated his famous dexterity to making sure he never actually gets hit. “Life's a bitch honey, so I became one!” Cynic- Squi is fun loving, stress free, and above all he loves a good joke; however, he takes no quarter from anything or anyone. He is exceptionally judgmental of humans and fishman alike, and through his hardships he has gained a rather negative view on life and thinks of all humanoids as inherently selfish. He views his harsh assessment of all things as an asset and it shows through his career as a bounty hunter, Squi is known for viewing all living things, but especially humans, as easily "removed" obstacles. His critique of life is also reflected in his sharp wit, and even some of his highest praises can come off as backhanded scrutiny. Backstory: Squid Marley was born a resident of fishman island, and enjoyed a fulfilling life of wrestling, clever banter and ironically a very strange form of fishing. As he matured his interest in fishing developed into a intense desire to find the best way to prepare his quarry. Squi has dedicated more than a decent sum of his adult life to mastering and reinventing the subtleties of fishman cuisine. However, his life was brought to a screeching halt with the removal of the reigning royal family, and with the usurping of King Neptune's throne came changes to even the smallest details of fishman society. Squid Marley took this as a sign that he should look elsewhere for fulfillment in his life and fled fishman island only to get captured by a group of backwater pirates in the nearby area. He was enslaved and found that he was drastically weaker while not under the embrace of his aquatic homeland, so he bartered that he could be useful to the pirate crew in other ways and eventually was elevated to head-cook of the pirate ship earning particular attention from the captain, Buckbeard. Buckbeard was a less than modest drinker to say the least and introduced Squi to the expansive world of drink mixing. Squid Marley later found himself with a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome admiring Buckbeard more and more as time past. Tragedy struck again in the form of a beer heist gone bad and the crew of the pirate ship was decimated. Squid Marley was saved from imminent annihilation by Buckbeard but was horribly wounded and left unconscious. When Squi finally came to he was on the beach of an unknown island and surrounded by perplexed and horrified locals. Some of the local homeless urchins quickly took him in and cared for him the best they could and Squi slowly recovered. Soon, Squi decided to peddle his profession on the island to earn some Belli to pay back his new friends for all the had done for him but his strange visage coupled with his foreign cuisine did not set well with the islanders and to this day Squi has made ends meet as a skilled thief, unable to be found or caught because of his strange physique and ability to stick to walls and other flat surfaces. Epilogue - After gaining a sizable amount of money from teaming up with the starbucks crew and starting a successful business and paying of his debt to the people that took care of him on that un-named island; squid starts to wonder what his next step in life should be. He was beginning to feel doubts what he wanted to do versus what the crew wanted. For the longest time he had felt his memories about the life he had before he got stranded on that forsaken island drifting away. Even when returning to his home he spent most his time hiding when he was originally a proud warrior and expert fisherman. He had even left his previous life of fishman cuisine behind, while his life had changed drastically since becoming part of team starbucks, he couldn't help feeling that he had become an entirely different squid. Squid could feel his age catching up with him and wondered what happened to his original shipmates, did any of them survive? If he found them would he even be the squid that could face them. So with a heavy heart he packs his valuables and draws out a long list of how to divide his business assets. In particular he leaves the bounty contract from marshal attached to sanyu's door saying "your first job as my replacement is to fufill this contract, your second job is to take over duties for the college fund thanks!" Squid then leaves his sniper rifles and batlith in his room but takes along his friend the talking chakram as a travel companion. Squid then decides that he should use his connections to see if a man by the name of buckbeard had dredged up. After finding info on a person meeting his description squid seeks out law to remove his devil fruit so that he can freely access the sea again. Now one of the most powerful fishman, squid robot, ninja fish-things to walk the earth (possibly the only one) Squid heads out into the vast ocean to find his lost love. While rarely ever seen again rumors of a squid fishman appearing near a certain orphanage would arise from time to and a strange figure rose to stardom in the fishman fashion industry sporting clothes worn by a certain starfish and going by the name Squidlander. Category:Starbucks Category:Crewmates Category:Marines